Saving Quinn
by jacethepotato
Summary: Another Faberry fic this one a little sad... rated M for reasons apparant in ALL my writing.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know… I should be working on my other stories…. BUT I have so many others I've been working on that they need to be recognized.

Rachel-

I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. For everything. But this is my final farewell. I'll miss you the most.

-Quinn

"This is hilarious!" Santana laughed as she read the note, "It's like she's going to kill herself!"

Rachel tore the note from her hands, "Have some sympathy Santana!" Rachel read and reread the note before taking off into the parking lot, "Quinn! Please stop!" she screamed when she spotted Quinn halfway to her car.

"What do you need Rachel?" Quinn asked sadly.

"You. Alive," Rachel said as she caught up to Quinn, "Quinn? May I see your arms? Please?" Quinn look Rachel in the eyes as she rolled her sleeves up. Her arms were riddled with cuts, "Oh my god. Quinn, I-I had no idea."

"No one did," Quinn said softly, "No one cared either."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel exclaimed, "How could you be so blind?"

"What do you mean Rachel?

Rachel gave her a stern look, "I care about you. I always have. But obviously my feelings aren't reciprocated. Just don't end your life. Not now. Not ever."

"You shouldn't lie about caring Rch. Not even to save someone," Quinn said sullenly. Rachel rolled her eyes. Then she stepped in closer to Quinn and grasped Quinn's hands in her own. "Quinn Fabray. I would never lie about caing for you. I would rather die." Then she leaned forward and kissed a tear falling down Quinn's cheek. Quinn gave her a shy smile as her cheeks turned red, "Why don't you come over and we can talk about this Quinn."

"O-okay Rachel," Quinn said nervously.

When they reached Rachel's house Quinn had been reduced toa cryingmess. Rachel parked the Durango and walked over to Quinn's side to open the door. 'poor Quinn,' She thought, 'Something's really bothering her,' Rachel and Quinn made it inside only to be met by Rachel's dad, LeRoy, glaring at the sobbing Quinn. "Rachel," LeRoy said, "Why is Quinn Fabray in our house?"

"Well daddy," Rachel stated, "She's aplogized and," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I like her, remember?"

LeRoy nodded, "Of course pumpkin. Will Quinn be staying for dinner?"

"I think she will daddy," Rachel smiled.

"Now I've got to go into work baby girl, so, it will just be you two. Dad won't be home till morning. Good night," LeRoy kissed Rachel's head and left the house. Rachel walked Quinn into the kitchen, "Have a seat Quinn. I'll make you some coffee."

"O-okay Rachel. You don't have to do any of this," Quinn stuttered. She sat at the table, wringing her hands and looking at Rachel.

"Oh but I want to Quinn. I know things. Like that you're staring at my ass," Rachel turned around and smirked as Quinn turned ten shades of red, "you okay hon?"

"Perfectly content," Quinn said. Rachel sat next to Quinn and set her coffee down. Quinn tensed up as Rachel touched her arm.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I-I did something wrong didn't I? I'm such an idiot, I'll just let you be," Rachel rose and walked to the island.

"Rach, T-Tiny? Please come back," Quinn slowly walked over to Rachel. She spun Rachel around, "Rachel Barbra Berry? Would you go on a," She paused nervously, "a date with me tonight?"

"But what about your parents? Won't they disown you?" Rachel asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter. They don't have to know. Rachel. I've been in love with you since my first day at McKinely." It was Rachel's turn to turn red, making Quinn chuckle. Rachel frowned, "It's not nice to laugh, Quinn."

"I'm sorry Rach, but what do you say?" Quinn asked. She began wringing her hands nervously.

"Quinn. It would be an honor to accompany you on a date," Rachel said with a cheeky smile.

"You're such a dork some times Tiny," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"I have one stipulation though. You have to tell your parents," Rache said, "I don't want to be your dirty little secret."

"I-I can't do that Rachel," Quinn said quickly.

"Then I'm sorry Quinn," As she finished Quinn started a song on her Ipod.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_(Inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_(Deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie_

_(Won't lie)_

_And now I try to lieIt's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)  
>I'll keep you my dirty little secret<em>

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

"No Quinn. I will not be something kept from your parents," Rachel insisted.

"Rachel, they'd kick me out, please understand," Quinn pleaded, close to tears.

"No. I think it'd be best if you left," Rachel said angrily. Quinn knew Rachel was done talking to her. She walked out, teas streaming down her face. It took all of Rachel's strength to not chase Quinn down. 'You have to be strong Rachel. What would Barbra do?' rachel sighed, "She'd go after her." Rachel ran out of the house and down the block to try and catch Quinn.

Quinn walked slowly home, contemplating telling her parents she was gay. "If I tell them," She said to herself, "They'll kick me out. If I don't tell them though, I'll lose the most important person in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn! Please stop," A voice shouted, "I shouldn't have told you to leave. You don't have to tell your parents."

"Yes I do. Come with me. We'll have to pack first. Otherwise I can say goodbye to my cameras," Quinn said.

"Quinn, if they kick you out," Rachel though for a moment, "you'll stay with me."

"Rach," Quinn said, speechless, "I couldn't as for that."

"It's not an option. I insist." Quinn sighed and nodded. No one can win an argument against Rachel Berry, not that Quinn would want to. Rachel meant too much to her. Rachel smiled, "Okay, let's go. It'll be dark soon."

As Rachel and Quinn walked into Quinn's house, Quinn knew something was off. The house seemed colder, "Rachel," she said quietly, "go upstairs and wait for me. I'm going to tell them I'm home. Okay?" Rachel nodded and snuck quickly up the stairs. "MOM! DAD!" Quinn called, "I'm home!" Judy fabray walked into the parlor. "Hi Quinnie!" she said ecstatically, "Who was that brunette that walked you home?"

"It, ah, it was my friend Rachel." Russell Fabray stood in the doorway with a skeptical look, "That wouldn't be Rachel Berry would it?" Anger flamed up in his eyes and and he clutched his scotch tightly.

"A-Actually," Quinn stuttered, "i-it was daddy. Sh-she kept me from being hurt today."

"Quinn," Russell said angrily, "I have told you repeatedly that I do NOT want you hanging around with that DYKE!"

Quinn snapped, "Why do you hate her so much? She's a loving caring person!" As her dad opened his mouth to speak Rachel came down the stairs. She stood next to Quinn. Quinn looked over at her and took her hand. "So," She said, :What do you say to that date with me tonight, Rachel?"

"It would be an honor," Rachel smiled. Quinn took Rachel's other hand in her own.

"Quinn! I forbid this!" Russell screamed.

"No daddy. You don't. I've been waiting for this moment since I came to McKinely. Dad, mom, I'm gay. I'm gay and in love with Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Quinn, Don't push him too far. H-he scares me," Rachel admitted softly.

"No daughter of mine will be a DYKE!" Russell continued shouting.

Quinn glared coldly, "Then I guess I'm not your Daughter."

"I-I already packed your cameras Quinnie," rachel said quietly.

"Get the thell out of here Rachel. Now," Russell threatened.

"Get ready. When I'm done pissing off my dad you go back and get your car. Be back here in thirty minutes. Okay?" Quinn whispered to Rachel. Rachel nodded and faced Quinn. Quinn kissed Rachel with all the love she'd been hiding for two years. She kissed her like she wanted to meld with Rachel. Finally Quinn broke the kiss and Rachel smiled and ran out the door. Quinn turned back to her parents and asked, "thirty minutes?" with a smirk. Russell nodded ternly. Quinn raced up the stairs and began packing.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn saw Rachel pull up, 'Well,' she thought, 'guess my time's up.'

"Quinn! Get out!" Russell shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Quinn gathered her things and darted out of the house. Rachel met her halfway to the car and grabbed half the bags. "Let me help you, Quinn," Rachel said.

"What about your dads? What if they hate me for what I did still?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Then they'll get over it. Now let's go. Your dad scares me," Rachel said quietly. Quinn laughed and shook her head, "Rach, he's just a big bully."

"I know but he's a scary bully. Like santana," Rachel's voice shook as she spoke.

"Santana's a bitch," Quinn hissed. Rachel shrunk away from Quinn as she started the car. Quinn's eyes softened. "Don't be scared Tiny," She said soothingly. Rachel's nodded and began driving.

When they arrived at Rachel's, and now Quinn's, house Rachel and Quinn were both singing along to Camisado by Panic! At the disco. "Wow Rach," Quinn said, "I didn't pick you as a Panic! At the Disco fan. I thought ou were all Broadway, Showtunes and Barbra."

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Rachel smirked. 'Keep drawing her in. It'll keep her mind off what just happened,' Rachel thought. Quinn smirked, "We should sing this for Glee. But first," Quinn leaned forward and caught Rachel;s lips in a kiss. It was a soft, rather tender kiss. When Quinn pulled away Rachel frowned. Quinn shrugged, "It's just a sneak peek of what's to come, babe." Quinn hopped out of the car and began unloading everything. Rachel sighed, "That had better be a promise Quinn. Or I WILL make you pay." Rachel climbed out of the car and grabbed two bags in each hand. Then she hobbled u8p to the steps and unlocked the door.

Once they unpacked all of Quinn's things, Rachel noticed a pack of Razor blades under Quinn's pillow. "Quinn," she asked warily, "Do you really think you need these?"

"Yes. I do need them," Quinn said defieantly. She pulled up a song on her Ipod and began singing along.

_Hear the sound  
>The angels come screaming<br>Down your voice  
>I hear you've been bleeding<em>

_Make your choice  
>They say you've been pleading<br>Someone save us_

_Heaven help us now  
>Come crashing down<br>We'll hear the sound  
>As you're falling down<em>

_I'm at this old hotel  
>But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping<br>Or screaming or waiting for the man to call  
>And maybe all of the above<br>Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps  
>While spitting out the blood and screaming<br>"Someone save us!"_

_Heaven help us now  
>Come crashing down<br>We'll hear the sound  
>As you're falling down<em>

_And will you pray for me?  
>Or make a saint of me?<br>And will you lay for me?  
>Or make a saint of?<em>

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
>Cover me in gasoline<br>Wipe away those tears of blood again  
>And the punchline to the joke is asking<br>Someone save us_

_Heaven help us now  
>Come crashing down<br>We'll hear the sound  
>As you fall<em>

_And would you pray for me?  
>(You don't know a thing about my sins<br>How the misery begins)  
>Or make a saint of me?<br>(You don't know  
>So I'm burning, I'm burning)<br>And will you lay for me?  
>(You don't know a thing about my sins<br>How the misery begins)  
>Or make a saint?<br>(You don't know  
>Cause I'm burning, I'm burning)<em>

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
>(I'm burning, I'm burning again)<br>Cover me in gasoline again_

"Quinn," Rachel said as Quinn grabbed the pack of blades, "Please, let me help you. I promise to go when you don't want me around."

"Rachel," Quinn said, "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I promise," Rachel repeated. Rachel pulled up a different son and sang along, holding Quinn as she sang.

_Hear the sound  
>The angels come screaming<br>Down your voice  
>I hear you've been bleeding<em>

_Make your choice  
>They say you've been pleading<br>Someone save us_

_Heaven help us now  
>Come crashing down<br>We'll hear the sound  
>As you're falling down<em>

_I'm at this old hotel  
>But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping<br>Or screaming or waiting for the man to call  
>And maybe all of the above<br>Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps  
>While spitting out the blood and screaming<br>"Someone save us!"_

_Heaven help us now  
>Come crashing down<br>We'll hear the sound  
>As you're falling down<em>

_And will you pray for me?  
>Or make a saint of me?<br>And will you lay for me?  
>Or make a saint of?<em>

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
>Cover me in gasoline<br>Wipe away those tears of blood again  
>And the punchline to the joke is asking<br>Someone save us_

_Heaven help us now  
>Come crashing down<br>We'll hear the sound  
>As you fall<em>

_And would you pray for me?  
>(You don't know a thing about my sins<br>How the misery begins)  
>Or make a saint of me?<br>(You don't know  
>So I'm burning, I'm burning)<br>And will you lay for me?  
>(You don't know a thing about my sins<br>How the misery begins)  
>Or make a saint?<br>(You don't know  
>Cause I'm burning, I'm burning)<em>

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
>(I'm burning, I'm burning again)<br>Cover me in gasoline again_

Rachel and Quinn drifted off midway through the song holding each other on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Quinn woke up she made sure Rachel was asleep then she crawled out of the bed. She grabbed a razor blade from the pack on her nightstand before rushing to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror and frowned. "Why can't I be beautiful?" She cried softly, "Why?" She took the blade and pressed it down on a portion of exposed skin on her arm. She pressed harder still until the blade glistened red. Then she sliced it across her arm. She repeated her actions seven times, never once uttering a sound. On her eighth cut, the door flew open. Rachel stood, hands on hips, frowning at Quinn. "Quinn," she said softly, "please put the blade down." Quinn stared blankly at her arms but her hand released the blade. The blade clattered to the floor, splattering blood on the white towels. "Y-you weren't supposed to see me. Not like this," Quinn said softly but firmly.

"What happened in your life to make you like this?" Rachel asked quietly. She took a step closer to Quinn but Quinn put her hand up to stop Rachel. "My dad, he-he was all about good Christian families. He said homosexuality was wrong. Well when he found out about Charlie, he-he kind of flipped," Quinn explained, "When she came around the corner talking to her best friend, dad overheard her confessing her love for Sammy Corcoran. He made her hang up the phone without saying goodbye. Th-then he sent her away. He's having it beat out of her. Th-then he," Quinn's sobs overtook her and she couldn't finish her thought. Rachel knelt beside Quinn and pulled her into a hug, shielding her from the rest of the world. She rubbed soothing circles on quinns back as she began singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

"It'll all be okay Quinn. Today's Thursday, so, tomorrow after school we'll find where he sent your sister and we'll go get her, okay? She can come stay here too."

"This, you're doing too much Rach. You really don't have to do this," Quinn said softly.

"I want to. No one deserves what you two go through," Rachel held Quinn closer, "Now let's get you cleaned, okay sweetie?" Quinn nodded. She and Rachel rose and walked to the sink. Rachel opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and gauze.

When Rachel finished cleaning and wrapping Quinn's cuts, Quinn looked into the full-length mirror, grimaced, and threw her fist into it. The mirror smached into a million pieces, splintering into Quinn's hand. Quinn dropped her bloody, glass-filled hand to her side and turned to Rachel. Rachel sighed and pulled her keys from her pocket, "You need stitches for those." She grabbed Quinn's uninjured arm and dragged her towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rachel parked the car Quinn looked at Rachel worriedly, "They'll find out Rachel, please don't make me do this."

"Quinn. You're hand need stitches. I have to," Rachel insisted, "I promise you'll be fine." Rachel leaned over and caught Quinn's lips in a tender kiss. When she pulled away quinn was at ease, "better now honey?" Quinn nodded slowly, she was still reeling from Rachel's seemingly innocent kiss. Quinn sighed and go out of the car. In a matter of seconds she had Rachel pinned up agains the driver's side door. Her hand was throbbing but she kept it in place. Rachel smirked, know what Quinn was about to do. Quinn was too slow for Rachel, she darted out from between Quinn's arms and took off towards the hospital, thinking Quinn would follow. Quinn let her hands drop and slid down to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared blankly at the hospital. Rachel turned and saw a tear escape. She walked back over to Quinn. Quinn looked up and grabbed Rachel;s hand, pulling her to Quinn's level. Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug, "I'll go. Just don't let them fin out Rach. Please," Quinn whispered.

Rachel nodded, "But you have to trust me and take some chances."

_Don't know much about your life  
>Don't know much about your world but<br>Don't wanna be alone tonight  
>On this planet they call Earth<em>

_You don't know about my past and  
>I don't have a future figured out<br>And maybe this is goin' too fast  
>And maybe it's not meant to last<em>

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<br>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<br>What do you say? What do you say?_

_I just wanna start again  
>And maybe you could show me how to try<br>Maybe you could take me in  
>Somewhere underneath your skin<em>

_What do you say to takin' chances?  
>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<br>[ From : . ]  
>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below<br>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
>What do you say? What do you say?<em>

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down  
>But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah<br>There's nothin' like love to pull you up  
>When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe<em>

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
>Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do<br>Like lovers do_

_What to you say to takin' chances?  
>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<br>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<br>What do you say? What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
>And I don't know much about your world<em>

"Now," Rachel said pulling Quinn to her feet, "Let's go get you fixed up okay?" Quinn nodded and walked with Rachel into the hospital. "E-excuse me," Quinn said quietly, "b-but I need someone to fix my hand up."

The receptionist looked at Quinn, "Please fill out this paper work." She placed a clipboard in front of Quinn.

Rachel sighed, "You had to punch with your right hand, didn't you?"

"S-sorry Tiny," Quinn said sheepishly. Rachel picked up the clipboard and began reading off the questions.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rachel gave the clipboard back the receptionist grumbled, "Thank you. Someone'll be with you shortly. Take a seat in the waiting room." Rachel rolled her eyes and sat beside Quinn. Quinn sighed, "Lovely date, isn't it?"

Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn's cheek, "I don't mind. After this I'll take you to a late dinner okay hon?"

Quinn nodded and looked at Rachel, "Do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Depends. Where's Charlie at?" Rachel still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Quinn's twin sister had fallen in love with her sister.

"Montana. Billings, Montana," Quinn said choking up slightly. Rachel used mental math and scrunched her eyebrows, "No we won't be attending school tomorrow. In fact after dinner we'll be leaving. It'll take almost all of tonight and tomorrow to get there."

Quinn smiled, "You're the greatest girlfriend ever." Quinn hugged Rachel with her uninjured arm.

A voice from the end of the room called out, "Quinn Fabray, the doctor will see you now." Quinn and Rachel stood and followed the nurse down the hall. "Sheesh," The doctor said, "That'll need some stitches."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but Rachel spoke, "That's why we're here. If you're going to continue stating the obvious, Dr. Lopez, go get Dr. Berry."

Dr. Lopez looked at his clipboard and mumbled, "Yes Miss Berry."

Quinn chuckled, "Wow Tiny, I never thought you'd stand up to a Lopez." Dr. Lopez took some tweezers and began pulling shards from Quinn's hand, "That's twice in one day Miss Berry. You stood up to Santana too."

Rachel smirked, "Sure did," Rachel's face fell, "She laughed at you."

Quinn looked at the brunette, tears welling up, and smiled. "Rachel," she said wiping her eyes with her free hand, "that is probably one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me."

"Well someone amazing as you deserves to be cared about unconditionally," Rachel said, taking Quinn's free hand in her own and kissing Quinn's cheek. Dr. Lopez began stitching the cuts on Quinn's right hand, making Quinn wince. "Does Russell know Miss Fabray?" Dr. Lopez asked. Quinn glared at him, "Yes. He won't know anything though. Not after tonight. Right Rach?"

Rachel nodded, "Hurry up with the stitches Lopez. We've got somewhere to be." Dr. Lopez nodded and finished stitching Quinn's hand. Quinn stood and took Rachel's hand, "Dinner? or should we go pack some stuff?"

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek, "Dinner. Then we'll pack. It's only seven. Thanks doc." Rachel and Quinn walked out of the hospital.


End file.
